


Pointless Questions

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for <a href="http://letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego.tumblr.com/">letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego</a>'s prompt: established relationship + 5 times Simon wakes Raphael up to ask him a (mainly pointless) question and 1 time he was woken up instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless Questions

Simon and Raphael had been dating for a while now and had gotten to know the little things about each other, like how Simon still forgot that he didn’t have to put his glasses on when he wakes up, or how Raphael is actually really sarcastic and funny he just says it all in Spanish. Unfortunately, Raphael also discovered that Simon didn’t seem to know the meaning of a good night’s (or day’s) sleep.

 

**I**

 

The first time it happened, Raphael had been worried. Simon shook him awake and despite the thick curtains Raphael could tell it was the middle of the day. He sat up quickly, looking for the threat but when he found nothing, he looked at Simon in confusion.

 

Simon looked sheepish and Raphael’s concern turned to irritation. “Sorry,” the fledgling said. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

 

“And it couldn’t wait,” Raphael growled.

 

“Well, I realise now that this was a bad idea,” Simon said. Raphael sighed.

 

“What is it?” he asked flopping back down in bed next to the other man.

 

“”I just wanted to know if being a vampire meant I couldn’t eat garlic. When I was testing to see if I was a vampire, you know, after Camille. The first time with Camille I mean. Yeah, anyway, I ate a lot of garlic and I seemed fine, but I wasn’t actually a vampire then. I’ve been avoiding it, just in case, you know, but I figured I should ask.” Raphael groaned in annoyance at Simon’s rambling.

 

“You can eat garlic,” he said. “Now go to sleep.” He rolled over and tried his hardest to ignore Simon’s squirming.

 

**II**

The next time it happened, Raphael was a little less forgiving. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend but when he got to bed, Simon was nowhere to be found. He was probably out with those Shadowhunters again. Raphael sneered at the thought. He got into bed and fell asleep, promising himself that if Simon wasn’t going to think about him he wasn’t going to think about Simon.

 

That was made difficult when an hour or two later Simon shook him awake.”

 

“What do you want, Simon?” Raphael hissed without turning to look at him.

 

“Whoa, dude. Never mind, I think you just answered my question,” Simon said with a laugh.

 

“Ask your stupid question I will rip your head off,” Raphael grunted.

 

“I was just going to ask if vampire’s needed to sleep or not. Like, are we like humans and our bodies need it to carry on? Or is it a voluntary thing?”

 

Raphael remained silent for a while. “Go to sleep Simon,” he says eventually.

 

“You wanted to know!” Simon protested, but Raphael just turned over and wrapped an arm around Simon’s waist before going back to sleep.

 

**III**

Raphael was unfortunately already getting used to it by the third time it happened. He had barely closed his eyes when Simon was shaking him awake once more. “Hmmm?” he hummed in response, not moving.

 

“Do you watch TV?” Simon asked.

 

“What?” Raphael replied, confused.

 

“It’s just that I never see you watching TV with the others. And there’s no TV in here, so I was just wondering if you watched it at all,” Simon explained and Raphael found himself smiling at Simon’s inane comments.

 

“I watch TV,” Raphael answered. “Just not very often.”

 

“What do you watch?” Simon asked but Raphael could already feel himself drifting off.

 

“The cooking channel,” he murmured before falling asleep again. Simon was not going to let that go though.

 

 

**IV**

The next time was after a ‘family outing’ as Simon had taken to calling them. All the vampires in the hotel would go out together once a month, usually to some sort of club. This month however, they’d all agreed to go see the new Captain America film with Simon who had been going on about it since he first arrived.

 

Everyone had enjoyed it, even Raphael much to his surprise, although that might have something to do with sitting next to Simon in the cinema. He was adorable when he got excited.

 

When they finally fell into bed, Raphael assumed that Simon would have tired himself out too much to wake him up again. He was wrong.

 

“Raphael? Raphael? Hey,” Simon whispered loudly, nudging Raphael in the side.

 

“What?” Raphael asked, not having the energy to make himself sound angry.

 

“When were you born?” Raphael frowned at that and turned around to face Simon.

 

“What?”

 

“We’ve been dating for months and I still don’t know how old you are.”

 

“I was born in 1937,” Raphael replied. There was a moment of silence before Simon continued talking.

 

“So you’re like, 79?” he asked. Raphael simply hummed in agreement. “Wait, that means you would have been alive at the same time as Captain America! I mean, before the whole freezing thing. Although after the freezing too I guess. That’s so cool!” Raphael could hear Simon working himself up again so he placed a soft kiss on his lips and snuggled into his chest. Simon was quiet after that.

 

**V**

The fifth time was after a particularly bad day. Everyone was stressed and Simon and Raphael had crawled straight into bed as soon as they got home, clinging to each other tightly. They fell asleep like that, but Raphael wasn’t expecting it to last.

 

When Simon shook him awake he opened his eyes slowly and hugged Simon closer. He felt Simon relax against him, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“Do you want to meet my family?” Simon asked, voice barely a whisper. Raphael was shocked but he didn’t draw away to look at Simon. He thought it through though, knowing how much this meant to Simon.

 

“Do they know?” he asked.

 

“No,” Simon said. “But I did tell them about you. As my boyfriend.”

 

“Alright,” Raphael said. “But don’t invite us over for dinner. We would just look rude when we didn’t eat.” Simon laughed quietly and Raphael thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

 

**\+ I**

 

Simon had gotten Raphael to watch TV with him before bed each morning. Raphael had gotten surprisingly invested in watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and they had already watched quite a few seasons despite the fact that they’d only been watching for a bit over a week.

 

Simon did not expect to be woken up in the middle of the night by a frantic Raphael though. He was forced awake and he slowly blinked the sleep out of his eyes. “What is it?” he asked, concerned.

 

“Do Spike and Buffy get together?” Raphael asked. Simon blinked at him, worried that his sleep fogged mind hadn’t understood properly.

 

“What?” he asked for clarification.

 

“Do Spike and Buffy get together?” Raphael asked again. “Because that does not seem like a healthy relationship. I can not see that ending well for either of them.” Raphael sounded so serious about the whole thing and the only thing Simon could think to do was to laugh and roll over to try to fall back asleep.

 

“Simon! I’m serious!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).  
> 


End file.
